


Puppy

by TheJediAssassinGirl



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediAssassinGirl/pseuds/TheJediAssassinGirl
Summary: Ali is sick, and Ash goes to get her some tea and comes back with a surprise





	Puppy

Ash walked up and down the aisles of her local Publix. Ali was home sick, and she’d asked Ash to get her some of her favorite tea. Well, actually, she hadn’t exactly asked, but she’d said “babe, we’re out of my tea,” and done puppy eyes, which Ash knew meant that Ali wanted her to go get tea. Ash found the tea and put three boxes in her basket, along with a sandwich for herself. She checked out and started to walk to her car when she heard a whine. She looked behind her and saw a small brown puppy sitting at the side of the parking lot.

“Hey, sweetie,” Ash said, walking over to the puppy and holding her hand out for it to sniff. “Whatcha doing out here on your own? You got a family?” the puppy tilted its head and whined again. Ash scratched its ears. 

“Let’s get you to the vet,” she said. “See if you’ve got a microchip in you or anything.” she picked up the puppy, loaded it into the car along with the tea, and drove to the nearest vet.

“No microchip,” the vet said after thoroughly checking the puppy. “And she’s healthy. You can just leave her here, and I’ll take her to stray rescue.”

“No!” Ash said. The vet raised an eyebrow. “I mean, I’ll adopt her now, if I can,” Ash said.

“Sure,” the vet said. “Let me go get the forms.” she walked out of the room, and came back with a stack of paperwork. Ash filled out all the forms, making sure to include Ali as one of the puppy’s “parents.” She paused when she got to the part of the form that asked for the puppy’s name, and after a moment of consideration, wrote down “Logan.” once she was done filling out her parts of the form, she handed the paperwork back to the vet, who signed off on the puppy’s health, then left again to file the paperwork. She returned with a purple collar and two tags. One of the tags had Logan’s name, plus Ali’s phone number, Ash’s phone number, and their address. The other was an Orlando dog license. 

“She’s all yours,” the vet said with a smile, handing Ash the collar and the matching leash. Ash clipped the collar around Logan’s neck, attached the leash, thanked the vet, and went up to the front desk to pay. After she was done, she took Logan home with a quick stop at the pet store to get Logan some food and bowls to put the food and water in.

“Honey, I’m home!” Ash called as she walked into the house. Logan looked all around, taking in her new home.

“I’m upstairs!” Ali called back. Ash smiled. 

“Come on, girl.” she said, clicking her tongue at Logan, who happily followed her up. Ash opened the door to her bedroom. Ali was lying in bed, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. Tissues were strewn all around her.

“Hey princess,” Ash said. 

“Ashy!” Ali said. “You were gone forever!” she pouted at Ash, and Ash laughed. 

“You’ll think it’s worth it when you see what I brought you,” she said.

“You’d better have my tea, miss Harris, or you’re turning right around to go get it,” Ali warned. Ash laughed again. 

“Yes, I got your tea, princess,” she said. “But I also got something better.”

“What is it?” Ali asked, sitting up. Ash ducked out of the room and picked up Logan. 

“Close your eyes, babe,” she instructed.

“They’re closed,” Ali said. Ash walked into the room and set logan down on the bed.

“You can open them now,” she said. Ali did so, and squealed. 

“Oh my god, Ashlyn!” she cried. “You got us a puppy?! I sent you out for tea and you got a  _ puppy _ ?!” Ash raised an eyebrow.

“Are you complaining?” she asked. “Because I can take her back…”

“Don’t you fucking dare, Harris,” Ali said, wrapping her arms around Logan. Logan barked and licked Ali’s face. Ash laughed.

“Thought so,” she said. “Her name is Logan. I found her in the Publix parking lot, and decided to keep her. I took her to the vet, and she’s all healthy and doesn’t belong to anyone else, so she’s ours now.”

“That’s so sweet of you, Ash,” Ali said. “Now, could you go make me a cup of tea please?” Ash shook her head and sighed, heading for the door. 

“Women,” she said, jokingly. “Never satisfied.”


End file.
